North Vision Song Contest 9
, Norway |conductor = |director = |presenters = Nadia Hasnaoui, Erik Solbakken and Haddy N'jie |host = |opening = Semi-final 1: Adelén performing "Olé" |interval = Semi-final 1: "Connecting People" by NOKIA |map year = 9 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Did not qualify for the grand final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that are not participating |entries = 45 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = TBA |pre = 8 |nex = 10 }} North Vision Song Contest 9, often referred to as NVSC 9 will be the 9th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It will be held in Norway. Location :For further information see Oslo is the capital of Norway and most populous city in Norway. Oslo constitutes a county and a municipality. Oslo is the economic and governmental center of Norway. The city is also a hub of Norwegian trade, banking, industry and shipping. It is an important centre for maritime industries and maritime trade in Europe. The city is home to many companies within the maritime sector, some of which are among the world's largest shipping companies, shipbrokers and maritime insurance brokers. Oslo is a pilot city of the Council of Europe and the European Commission intercultural cities programme. Oslo is considered a global city and ranked "Beta World City" in studies performed by the Globalization and World Cities Study Group and Network in 2008. It was ranked number one in terms of quality of life among European large cities in the European Cities of the Future 2012 report by fDi Magazine. A survey conducted by ECA International in 2011 placed Oslo as the second most expensive city in the world for living expenses after Tokyo. In 2013 Oslo tied with the Australian city of Melbourne as the fourth most expensive city in the world, according to the Economist Intelligence Unit (EIU)'s Worldwide Cost of Living study. As of January 2014 the city of Oslo has a population of 634,000. The Metropolitan area of Oslo has a population of 1,502,604, of whom 951,581 live in the contiguous conurbation. The population currently increases at record rates, making it the fastest growing major city in Europe. This growth stems for the most part from immigration and high birth rates among immigrants, but also from intra-national migration. The immigrant population in the city is growing somewhat faster than the Norwegian population, and in the city proper is now more than 25%. Host city selection NRK, the Norwegian broadcaster, chose Oslo to host the contest without having a bidding phase making the edition the first to not have one since the third edition. The contest will be hosted in the , which served as the host venue for the . The selected host city and venue were announced by the broadcaster on 9 June 2014, just a few weeks after the victory of the country in the eighth edition. Vaios Koravos, the head of delegation reportedly said: "We are very sure that Oslo can host this event. Such a big show as North Vision has to be carried out professionaly in our eyes. Oslo was the only city we were 100% sure about being the perfect option for this. We immediately requested the Telenor Arena to make sure that a large amount of around 25.000 North Fans can attend the spectacular shows." Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 15 June 2014. The semi-final allocation had the old format as there was no pre-qualifying round in this edition. The big 5 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final would each country vote. Liechtenstein, Greece and Sweden were drawn to vote in the first semi-final while Norway and Ukraine were drawn to vote in the second semi-final. The rest forty countries were divided into eight pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The eight pots were the following: Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Forty-five countries will participate in the ninth edition with Cyprus and Slovenia returning to the contest after the one-edition break. Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belgium and San Marino announced their withdrawals from the contest. Croatia, Georgia, Montenegro and Morocco were forced to withdraw after they were disqualified for one edition by the NBU for cheating. FYR Macedonia was also forced to withdraw for a second edition in a row due to no announcement being made by the broadcaster about their participation. The Faroe Islands would debut in the edition but the broadcaster of the country could not find sponsors to fund their participation. However, it is expected that they will debut in the tenth edition. Returning artists Jenni Vartiainen represented Finland for the second time after participating in the fifth edition. Maja Keuc returned to represent Slovenia for third time after representing the country in the fifth and sixth edition. Elena Gheorghe and Glance returned to represent Romania after representing the country in the second edition. Maya Simantov the Israeli singer who represented the country of her origin in seventh edition with DJ Offer Nissim returned back to represent Israel with DJ Yinon Yahel. VIA Gra, the Ukrainian representatives, had previously represented Georgia in the first edition along with Meladze. Ira Losco returned to represent Malta after participating in the fourth, seventh and eighth edition making her the only artist to participate four times. Vessy Boneva and Marie-Mai returned to represent Bulgaria and France respectively after participating in the fourth edition. Dominika Mirgova represented Slovakia for second time after doing so in the fifth edition. Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Controversies * : YLE originally had chosen another song for their representative Jenni Vartiainen, but later have changed it due the song having participated in a previous national selection of Estonia. * : After LBC had officially chosen their song for the edition, the NBU requested a song change, as the same song (in a different version) had also been chosen for Malta in the same edition. LBC decided to send the runner-up of their national selection; Haifa Wehbe with her song "MJK (Heartbeats Remix)". * : The actual winner The Dirty Youth, that are originally from the United Kingdom, have been disqualified due not being accepted by the NBU council to participate in a foreign national selection. The runner-up succeed. * : Adelén was selected by TVE to represent Spain but immediately was declined due the song being a sample of another song and the singer not having enough roots to be internally selected for Spain. Other countries Active NBU members * : The Armenian Head of Delegation announced that the country would be withdrawing from the edition citing the bad results of the country as the main reason. However, a return in the 10th edition is possible. * : AzTV was unsure about the country's participation in the contest due to their recent set of results in the competition. The decision was made in late-May that Azerbaijan would not participate in the 9th edition, making it the third country to withdraw. * : The country will not be participating in the next edition of NVSC for various reasons, mainly due to poor results at previous editions and also due to investing in domestic projects, meaning that funding, that would otherwise go towards NVSC, will be spent elsewhere. * : After making a second attempt on participating during the 8th edition, the country was able to debut in this edition. However, the broadcaster could not find any sponsor to fund the participation of the Faroe Islands. * : The country was forced to withdraw by the NBU due to no announcement being made by the broadcaster about the participation in the ninth edition. This is only the second time that a previously active country was inactive for more than one time, the first time being Monaco, who did not participate in both the second and third editions, despite participating in the first. * : The country will not be participating due poor results, financial difficulties and lack of public interest. *The following countries were disqualified from the 9th edition after the NBU Council found suspicious patterns in their voting: ** ** ** ** Category:Editions